


Box of Secrets

by pony_express



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: What is in Harley's sewing box? Bumblebee needs to know. . .Based on Puzzle Prompts May (2017)'s challenge using prompts; "sewing" and "size shifting".





	Box of Secrets

The little sewing box Harley kept locked always held Bumblebee’s curiosity. 

She wanted to respect her best friend’s privacy, but she just needed to know. 

She shrunk herself down, and squeezed through the lock, but it was much too dark to see. 

Suddenly she heard Harley giggle and the floor moved. 

Light flooded in, and Harley squealed, “Bumbleeee!” Bee panicked; had she been caught? 

She looked up and realised Harley was holding a stuffed doll of her! 

She betrayed Harley’s trust, and now she had too many questions she could never get answers too. 

Her curiosity would never be shrunk.


End file.
